Trisha True Heart Bear
Trisha True Heart is a Wonder Pet who was one of the three co-founders of Care-a-Lot in the original series along with Noah Noble Heart Horse, effectively making her the matriarch of the entire Care Bear Family. In Adventures in Care-a-Lot, she is re-imagined as a slightly younger version of herself with no special distinction among the other bears. She has multicolored pastel fur in her original toy, pastel yellow fur in the original series, and faded pink fur in Adventures in Care-a-Lot. Being the very first Care Bear, you could say that Tisha True Heart set the standard for which all of her fuzzy brethren would follow. Kind, affectionate, and attentive, she exemplifies everything the label would later stand for, and along with her best friend Noah Noble Heart, raised most of the original cubs into the model bears they are today. She may not have asked for this job, but she sure wouldn't give it up for anything. Beginning with the 2007 film Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! and its follow-up TV series Adventures in Care-a-Lot, True Heart is simply a normal, somewhat tech savvy bear who uses a digital camera and laptop to write for the town's website. For the 2010's series, True Heart took on a multicolored, yet pastel, appearance. She has not yet appeared in the Welcome to Care-a-Lot series and its successors. Contentshide Original series Care Bears Movie II Care Bears Family TV series 2000s series Oopsy Does It! Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV series Comic series Descriptions Notes Original seriesEdit Care Bears Movie IIEdit True Heart Movie II True Heart from Care Bears Movie II True Heart makes her debut in the second Care Bears theatrical film, where she and her friend Noble Heart Horse are seen spiriting several cubs away from the evil Dark Heart by boat. Just as he is about to attack them in the form of a sea serpent, the crew is pulled up into the sky by the Great Wishing Star, who acknowledges that they are among the most caring individuals on Earth, and gives them the duty of both protecting the cubs and spreading happiness throughout the world. The motherly bear even takes part in the very first caring mission to help a group of children at a camp. Some time later, when the cubs have now grown into full-fledged Care Bears and Care Cousins, True Heart and Noble Heart continue their search for Dark Heart. However, the villain manages to keep them on a wild goose chase by using a shadow duplicate while he plots to capture the rest of the Care Bear Family. After getting help from a girl named Christy in exchange for making her good at sports, Dark Heart is able to capture most of the denizens of Care-a-Lot in their leaders' absence. After realizing they've been tricked True Heart and Noble Heart confront Dark Heart in his lair with Christy on their side. Together with the remaining bears, they are able to free all their friends and even make Dark Heart himself care, turning him into a real boy. Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation Care Bears Family TV seriesEdit Noble Heart 2 Noble Heart and True Heart from "Care-a-Lot's Birthday True Heart makes her television debut in the first episode of Nelvana's Care Bears Family series, where she and Noble Heart leave the rest of the Care Bears in charge of preparing for Care-a-Lot's "birthday" celebration while they go on a mission. Despite a hitch in their plans involving Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs getting kidnapped by Mr. Beastly, the Care Bears are able to finish their job before the True and Noble Heart get back. Care-a-Lot's Birthday Later, during the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race, with the prize being crowned king or queen for a day, the bears are shocked to discover that Mr. Beastly had put his own name in the pile as well. While they all object, True Heart half-heartedly explains that, as per the rules, any name drawn must be allow to participate. She spends the rest of the episode attempting to get Swift Heart Rabbit to take the race seriously enough to beat Beastly so he doesn't move Care-a-Lot. The Great Race 2000s seriesEdit Trueheart True Heart's appearance in 2005 Oopsy Does It!Edit True Heart AIC True Heart in the 2000's True Heart receives her major re-design in the 2007 film Oopsy Does It!, which includes a simplified Belly Badge, light pink fur, and longer hair tied up in a pony tail. She is among the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose badge is stolen by the Grizzle, who plans to use their combined power to take over the town. However, his plan backfires when it is revealed that their power will only work for someone who actually cares, with the orb he has contained them in later shattering. In response, True Heart and the rest hold hands and remember how much they all care, which restores their power. Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV seriesEdit True Heart is a supporting character in the Adventures in Care-a-Lot television series, where she is characterized as being a reporter for the town's website, and is never seen without her satchel that contains her laptop and digital camera. At one point, she forms a band with Harmony Bear, Cheer Bear, and Share Bear, whose music begins to disturb Grizzle's sleep. In response, he begins to spread rumors that each of the band mates are saying bad things about each other in an attempt to get them to break up. Battle of the Bands She is later teased as being clumsy after she trips in front of the town, and has to learn that just because her friends laughed at her, it doesn't mean they don't like her. True Heart's Big Trip After telling Harmony that she has the best singing voice in town, True Heart decides that they should throw a concert together. However, Harmony begins to get a swelled ego and begins to snub her friend, making her do menial tasks while she stands in the spotlight. After seeing how conceited she's become, no one attends her concert except True Heart, who still supports her despite her actions. Harmony Unplugged Later, she and Share Bear begin writing articles for the town website that quickly decline into tabloid reports based on half-truths and jumping to conclusions, such as Oopsy being a thief and stealing flowers from Share's garden when he was really just pulling weeds. When they realize that most of their articles are hurting their friends, they publicly apologize and vow to do all the research first. Bad News She is the lead guitarist of the Care Bear Honeys. Comic seriesEdit True Heart Comic True Heart and Noble Heart as seen in the comic series before their lives as Care Bears True Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 5 story "The Very First Care Bear", which is meant to be a prequel to Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation. Before the events of the film, True Heart and her friend Noble Heart lived in a place called the Peaceful Valley, where they were alerted to the sound of crying deep within a cave. Upon inspection, they find that a large group of young animals are being held in a cage my a malevolent force called "Dark Heart", who wishes to corrupt them. Using her hidden power, True Heart is able to open the cage and set them free, but they still must escape the shadowy villain. Unlike the film where they go by sea, here they are all transported to the Kingdom of Caring by simply wishing in unison, and meet the Great Wishing Star. For their great love and compassion, True Heart and Noble Heart are made the very first members of the Care Bear Family. DescriptionsEdit 2005-2006: True Heart Bear is all you would expect the very first Care Bear to be. She's perky, friendly, lovable, and loving. She almost glows with happy feelings. Her tummy symbol hints at all the beautiful kinds of caring that shine out from her - it's a rainbow star glowing out from a heart. 2002 Website Profile: Caring Mission: Helps everyone share caring feelings. Symbol: Her glowing rainbow star and heart symbol hints at the many kinds of caring. Personality: Perky, friendly and loving. Character Quirk: She can almost magically make things out of rainbows. Color: Multi-colored. Best Friend: Best Friend Bear Relationship Challenge: She thinks Do-Your-Best Bear tries too hard. Motto: Let your happiness glow! 2007-2011: True Heart Bear is a perky, lovable and loving Care Bear who always tells the truth. Her belly badge is a multi-colored star with a glowing pink heart in its center. True heart Bear shows how the best, truest part of each of us shines out from what's in our heart. NotesEdit True Heart is one of only a few characters, along with Noble Heart Horse and Harmony Bear, to appear in the second film but not the first, though her absence from the previous movie is never explained. Her belly badge is meant to be a reverse Noble Heart's. While she has a small heart inside a large star, he has a small star inside a large heart. She is the only bear in the original series to have hair that's a different color than her fur. According to the Great Wishing Star, he was the one who gave True Heart and Noble Heart their names, it is unknown what their names were before then, if they had any. In other languages: Croatian: Zvjezdana (from the word zvijezda, "star") Dutch: Eerlijkhart ("Honest Heart") French: Grostendre ("Great Tender") French (Canadian): Coeurpur ("Pure Heart") German: Treue Bärchi ("Loyalty Bear") Portuguese: Sincera ("Truly") Japanese: トゥルーハートベア Spanish: Sincerosita ("Sincere Bear")Italic text Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Characters with Pastel Hair as Wigs Category:Grown-Up Pets